


[诚兮]西安之夜

by aaa455610944



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa455610944/pseuds/aaa455610944





	[诚兮]西安之夜

久诚放下手机一把拉着他扑到床上，说：“你都是我的……”

“哇你不要这么恶心，太恶心了。”兮兮猝不及防扑进床铺里，抬头甩了甩还带着湿气的发梢，嫌弃道。

久诚伸手往他浴袍下伸去，顺着大腿根往上，探到已经被弄得湿软的地方，了然笑道：“还嘴硬，这不是自己弄好了等我呢。”

兮兮翻了个身，把他的白T恤往上掀了一截，指头在他下腹戳了戳，说：“好像变硬了点……”

久诚呼吸渐重，握住他的手，顺着皮肤往下滑：“还有更硬的……”

夏天的衣物极好脱，他们赤条条地在床上滚了一会，两人都侧躺着，久诚抬起兰兮的一条腿，却又放下了。  
正在兴头上，兮兮本来都做好接纳的准备，却迟迟不见动静，他扭了扭腰，往后靠了一下，臀缝贴到久诚硬挺的性器上，暗示意味不言而喻。

可久诚却没接招。  
兮兮他们领队订的房间倒是不错，只是双人间两张床，每张都比双人床窄那么一些。  
一个人滚着绰绰有余，两个人就有些逼仄，更遑论在上面变换姿势做这档子事。  
久诚大略环视了一圈，拉着兮兮下了床。

“你又要玩啥……”兮兮虽然不知道他要做什么，但还是乖乖被他拉起来，赤着脚下了地。

夏日天长，这会天还没有全部暗下去，西安不似成都更抵不上上海，没有钢筋水泥高楼林立。  
久诚把兮兮推到窗前，略有些粗暴地把他按到玻璃上，兮兮猝不及防跟冰凉的玻璃接触，他身体又极敏感，登时打了个颤。  
从这个角度甚至还能看到下面的行人来来往往，但凡有一个人抬头，就能看见这淫靡的画面。对面是居民楼样式的建筑，窗户离得不远不近，似乎随时会有人打开窗户，瞥见这一场发生于傍晚的羞耻性事。

“不行…有人……啊……”兮兮刚想拒绝，久诚便伸手托了他的屁股，胯间那玩意蹭了两下，就探进穴里长驱直入进去。  
尽管兮兮做足了扩张，依旧被这突然的进入搞得腿软，久诚的身体火热，胸膛紧紧贴上他的脊背，他面前就是玻璃落地窗，触手生凉，他被禁锢在这狭小的一方天地里，冰火两重天，避无可避。

“你看，”久诚轻咬了下他的耳廓，他那里敏感德很，霎时轻颤了一下，“对面楼上好像有人在看。”

“操……你变态吧。”

换来身后的人更疾更深的挺弄。他们的身高差在这个体位做的时候方便许多，他被颠簸得身体贴在玻璃上上下起伏，乳尖被摩擦出快感来，不用看也知道一定被磨得红肿，下面也避无可避地在玻璃上滑动，动作间在玻璃上擦出一道水痕。  
兮兮现下觉得这身体都不是自己的了，全交由身后的人摆弄，随着他的动作而体味快感，其余什么都不剩。  
半开放场合的性爱，禁忌却也刺激，使人情动。兮兮一边怕被别人发现自己被按在玻璃上搞，一边被技术娴熟的久诚还有这刺激搞得快感一波一波浪潮般涌上来。  
他想要抑制不自主被顶弄出来的呻吟，在这样开阔的地方做这事，好像声音都会透过透亮的玻璃被外面的人听到似的。

“顺哥……”他央久诚，“不要了……我感觉真有人……”

“怕啊，”久诚说，可问完非但没听他的，反而变本加厉起来，“啪”地扇了他臀瓣一巴掌，道，“那你兴奋什么。”

“唔……我没……”他被这巴掌抽得前面更加硬挺充血，直直地戳到窗上。

“出了这么多水，”久诚往插着他硕大性器的穴里又探一根手指，本就被迫接纳的小穴更辛苦，夹得更紧，久诚手指在里面转动着抽送两下，接着伸出来把上面沾着的黏腻透明液体往兰兮脸颊上一抹，“你明明就很喜欢……还是那么骚啊。”

久诚技术不错，他一边在兮兮耳边说着让人羞耻面热的话，身下打桩似的动作不停，一下比一下更深。待找到让兮兮变了调的那点，在那敏感处来回研磨。  
兮兮乳尖不断在玻璃上耸动，性器通过摩擦也得到奇异的快感来，他濒临高潮边缘，被疾风骤雨的抽送弄得眼泪都被逼出来，久诚的挺弄来得又快又急，一下接一下快感堆叠，把他送上情欲的最顶点，久诚也感受到他的战栗，从身后抬起他一条腿，更用力地把自己更深处送去，次次一插到底。  
令人面红心跳的声音自他口中传出来，在空旷的房间里清晰可闻。兮兮却已经有些听不见自己的声音，他绷紧了脊背，眼前泛出白光，却又不自主地摆弄起腰来迎合久诚的动作，快感电流一样在身体里窜动，前面一直在玻璃上摩擦的性器抖了几抖，射出一股白液，尽数喷到透明的落地窗上。

久诚把兮兮的头扳过来跟他接吻，他看见兮兮泛红的面颊和高潮后迷离的眼神，更兴奋几分，他搂紧了浑身瘫软的人，感受着因高潮而收缩的甬道带来的紧致快感，他也要到了，快速顶弄了十来下，及时抽出来射兮兮白皙的腿间。

事后兮兮被久诚扶着躺到床上。  
“今天放过你，”久诚从背后搂着他，“明天还有活动怕你难受。”

“你有那么好心，”兮兮的声音泛着懒，“来西安开心吧，明天闭着眼都能知道你支持谁。”

“你怎么狗咬吕洞宾，”久诚狎昵地拍他的屁股，“那下回你加油，站那个地方去，我就支持你。”

“不。”兮兮干脆利落拒绝。久诚闻言诧异了一下，就见兮兮回头看着他，眼睛被灯映得亮亮的，“我要你的支持干嘛，我要站你对面。”

他看着昔日队友的神情，心突然变得很柔软。他伸手摸了一把兮兮的头发，小蓝毛很柔顺地贴在头上，触感不错。  
他笑着说：“我等你。”

兮兮翻了个白眼：“呸，你先站上去再说吧。”


End file.
